Bells of Memory
by Chibiwok
Summary: Memories can be a painful thing, especially when they are taken away by an important part of the past. Killian has been trying to show Emma he is worthy, but he never thought the sounds of a small bell would bring back a girl from his past. Are getting these memories back a good thing? Killian/OC/Emma.
1. So Close

**Okay, this is going to take some explaining so hold on for a moment.  
I will be the first to say that I love the ship Captain Swan.  
I will also admit defeat when it comes to writing out Emma Swan.  
I can't do her justice...so that's why I have an OC. I will be writing some Swan, and you can let me know how it is.  
I am trying hard to be good with this. This is out of my comfort zone of Criminal Minds, and Wrestling! Hah  
Thank you to all who do read my stories.  
I love you guys with my very last breath!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

He never thought he would lay eyes on her again, but he was wrong. He thought that she was still back at home, living life among her people, he was wrong. He was here in StoryBrook trying to be with a beautiful girl he wanted to call his own. Now only if he could get what he wanted he would feel complete.

Needless to say after Emma Swan brushed off the famous Captain Hook, he was actually heart broken. Hook told her he would wait, and she insisted that she didn't know what she wanted to do. Emma knew that it was hard for her to open up again to someone. Now that Neil was gone, and the only guy she wanted to be with turned into a flying monkey. It was hard for her to think about loosing someone else that she could potentially care a lot more about. Killian was determined to prove he was the right man for her. Sadly things don't run on a smooth road. Who is this other woman? This is how a story of patience, true love and even friendship began.

StoryBrook was quiet for once, and it didn't settle well with one dark haired beauty. Her eye glowed a bright emerald green, her hair thick and wavy as the wind blew it all over her face, and in her mouth. The weather was murky, with a heavy mist clinging to the town. This is the weather her bones and hair hated.

"Loving the start to this day." she muttered as she held her leather jacket close to her and muttered something in another language, her voice husky and deep.

Something deep in her chest told her something wicked was coming, and no, not the green witch that came to town to destroy everything. The girl herself had been through both curses and it was indeed quite annoying to be with her family one moment and then ripped away from them after a year. First there was the fact that the evil queen was the mayor, but if her sources were right she was told that Snow White was now the head cheese in town. The girl chuckled to herself thinking of all the times her and Snow would dance together when they were young. Her parents would entertain the Royal family at so many balls and parties. Oh, if Snow could see her now! Needless to say this little sleepy town was never sleepy for very long, so the day starting out that way was a bit nerve wracking.

"Oi, Lass..." she heard a deep voice behind her, one she recognized without a second thought. The raven haired girl pushed her burgundy and gold scarf up to her nose and turned around to face the man behind the voice,

"Yeah?" she pressed her lips together, watching the man known as Captain Hook hold something out to her. Her eyes moved over to his hooked hand, a small black velvet bag dangling by a small glittering rope.

"You drop this?" he asked moving closer to her. His eyes narrowed slightly in recognition to whom he was speaking to, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to undo what she had done. Back then he was the sly pirate who loved his rum and women, now she heard rumors that he is trying to settle down with the sheriff Emma Swan. Oh how things did change.

The girl never met Emma personally, but as the Savior it was hard not to know who she was. She should be thanking the girl for getting her memories back, even if she didn't really want to remember some things. As her cursed self she was in unaware bliss, and was a normal bartender at the tavern which she lives above, and sometimes she missed that little bit of bliss.

Her eyes locked onto the pirate's causing a familiar tingle down his spine as she walked over to grab her purse. She was a bit surprised he didn't just take it.

"Aye, Thanks love." she smirked under her scarf, reaching out to grab it. A bit of the top of her wrist came out from under her fingerless gloves showing off some puckered flesh in the shape of something. Killian noticed the mark, but the girl quickly pulled back readjusting her scarf. So close...so close.

"You hurt yourself there lass?" he questioned giving her the same smirk she had seen over a thousand times. It took her so long to finally not get the butterflies in her stomach when he would do it, but right now it seemed that years just melted away. She was surprised that he hadn't frequented the tavern she worked at, but maybe he was getting his rum somewhere else then.

"Accident long time ago, but no need to think about that. I got to go, but thank you it means a lot to me. I would have died if I lost it." she chuckled turning on her heel and leaving the pirate behind her.

Killian stood there confused on the exchange that took place. The bag, he remembered the small bag because he stole a similar small bag a long time ago. To his dismay he didn't remember why he knew about it and where it came from, also the scarf she wore around her face, the gold and burgundy; it was made out of a fine cloth that he vaguely remembered taking from a woman at a ball. He pressed his fingers to his lips in thought; even the puckered flesh on top of her wrist got to him. Killian shook it off, and walked back to Granny's, the sleepy town might have had it's first wake up call of the day.


	2. Could Never Happen

**Moving along with this! I really like this version of Esmeralda in this story.  
I think it would be interesting to put her and that movie in the show.  
Oh well, we shall see! Thanks for whoever fol  
lowed or put me on their favorite list!  
I really love you guys!  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

Esmeralda let out a deep breath as she got into her apartment. She bit her lip, pressing her back to the door and sliding down with her face in her hands. That was close. Ever since she found out that Killian came to StoryBrook she had been careful not to draw attention to her, or the tavern she worked at. She knew how much the pirate liked to drown himself in rum and get the occasional bar wench, but she didn't want to risk seeing him. Their past needed to stay where it was.

How could she be so dumb? She dropped the first thing he ever gave her to show how easy it was to just take what you wanted. Then she realized the scarf she wore was a gift from him too. There were too many memories with him, and too many lonely nights.

The Gypsy glanced at the clock and shook her head. All she wanted to do was get some coffee, which unsuccessfully happened, then Killian saw her. It was only 10 am and already she was put in an offset mood. She was glad that she was going to preform tonight at the tavern with her small troupe. It was the small things that made her smile. Absentmindedly she took her glove off and grazed the top of her wrist where the puckered flesh in the shape of a "P" was marked into her skin. If he saw the full mark he would have recognized her completely, and the small memory spell she put on him when he fist came to town would have been wiped away.

"_No! Please stop!"_

"_I'm sorry lass, but when you steal from me there are dire consequences. You are one of us now."_

"_I will never be one of you..."_

"_Aye, you say that now, but you have the mark, your troupe wouldn't take you back. I have the right mind to give you a "K" too just to show you who you are messing with." he gave her a devilish smile that she wanted to scratch off his face._

The conversation of that night ran through her head every time she looked down at the letter, that and the blinding pain that was from it. It was "P" for pirate. A life she was forced into and something that never fully fit. Everything about the Jolly Roger made her sick; from the sea sickness to being the only female on the ship until that once in a while wench would come and take the attention for the night. The life of a gypsy was similar in one way when it came to traveling, but it was only on foot, and it was all about the family. Once in a while it was nice when they tried to include her like her family, but was a different kind of family. It was a long time till she saw her troupe again, and Killian wasn't entirely wrong when he spoke about them not taking her back. They took her back, but at a price.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, making Esmeralda jump from her thoughts. She was thinking about the past too much and it was going to catch up with her if she kept on going. Ruby's name popped up on the screen along with a picture of her with chopsticks in her mouth imitating a walrus. If there was anything that could get her out of a funk it was that picture.

"Oi, whats up?" The Gypsy smiled into her phone as she glanced at herself in the mirror trying to fix her wild mane of hair.

"Nothing, working the morning shift today and was wondering if you were preforming tonight. Might take some people over to see you dance." she could hear it in Ruby's voice that she was not telling her something.

"I don't think I should answer that." Esmeralda narrowed her eyes with a side smirk, "Something tells me that if you come tonight it is going to be with two men. One for me and one for you."

There was silence on the other end telling her what she needed to know. This was the third time that Ruby had done something like this. She would tell her she is bringing some people to hang out, and it would be like a blind double date. This was no exception, and as much as she loved the wolf, she didn't know if she could handle having another one-toned awkward conversation with some guy who more than anything just wanted a nice lay for the evening.

"I promise Esma, he is cute, and super into dancers." Ruby lowered her voice by the end of the sentence,

"Once again Ruby, I am not a stripper."

"You basically are one with the clothes you wear" Ruby could only hear silence from the other side, "Okay, not like I should talk..."

"Thank you, I was just about to say, and anyway I wear those outfits because it is easier to move in."

"Listen, whatever helps you sleep at night." Ruby chuckled, "Why you getting so grouchy, you usually are never like this unless something got to you this morning. That and you not having coffee."

Esmeralda sighed, she should have known that Ruby would know how she was feeling just over the phone. Her wolf sense was even good without seeing her in person.

"Both I guess you can say." she mumbled, falling on her bed, "Hook saw me..." she whispered, but she knew Ruby could hear.

"So, the diner in a half hour? I'll start making coffee now."

"Be there in five actually." Esmeralda just hung up the phone and closed her eyes. No more, she didn't want the walls and moats she built to come crumbling down just because she saw some guy. No matter what though he wasn't just some guy, he could never be just some guy.


	3. Want To Go Out?

**I got pretty far, so we shall see where this goes!  
Thanks for whoever fol  
lowed or put me on their favorite list!  
I really love you guys!  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

"I didn't think you could brood any harder." Emma Swan came in Granny's diner taking a seat next to a daze Hook, "What's wrong with you, all the rum gone?"

Killian looked up from his cup of coffee (added with rum) giving the blond a crooked smile. The girl he gave the pouch to was still lingering in his mind, and not in the good way. A part of him wanted to brush it off since it was such a insignificant encounter, but why hadn't he seen her before? Something clicked in his brain when he handed her the small bag. Could she be related to the Snow Queen?

"I gave a small pouch to someone this morning. Some lass dropped it, and now this encounter is bothering me. Something doesn't feel right about it." Killian looked around the diner as if the girl he met was somewhere there.

"What's your gut telling you?" Emma asked,

"That something isn't right. I don't know if it has to do with the Snow Queen or just something entirely different, but whatever it is I don't appreciate it."

"I'll find out who she is, we can go check her out."

Before Killian could respond, Ruby came by giving them both huge smiles. Emma opened her mouth to order, but the wolf already had a mug of hot coco with cinnamon ready. Ruby smiled and looked over to the Pirate who was lost in thought. This wasn't good for her friend who was about to come in. Ruby forgot that he was staying at her grandmothers inn.

A ding from the door signaled someone coming in and when Ruby looked up she saw the raven haired gypsy come right in and stare straight at Killian who didn't even notice anyone at the door. Esmeralda turned fast on her heel as soon as Emma looked up at the door to see no one there. The Gypsy leaned against the diner, her head turned slightly to see Killian next to the pretty blond. He could never find out.

"Huh, thought I saw someone there." Emma mused to herself.

Ruby saw the look Emma was giving, and as soon as she saw her friend out of sight and somewhere else, she let out a deep breath. If Killian only saw her...Ruby knew things would be okay. She didn't understand why Esmeralda was so uptight about the situation. They were both adults who could try and live in the same town.

Just then a wolf like grin spread on her face. The boys she did invite tonight ditched her, and she didn't tell her friend on who was coming. Maybe she could make it a big reunion for them two as well as for Snow White and her.

"So, you two have any plans tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Not that I know of, I mean unless something happens with the Snow Queen, or some evil snow man comes after us." Emma tried to make light of the situations that have been happening in the small town.

"Well why don't you grab your parents and Pirate boy over here and come to this small tavern by the docks." Ruby just knew this plan had to work, "Every Friday they have a small performance by one of the bartenders troupe who. A lot of the sailors go and have a couple of drinks, go and see them dance. It's a really great time. Good music once in a while, great entertainment from the dancers, and the drinks and bar food are cheap and get the job done."

Emma didn't even know there was a bar, let alone a tavern by the docks. There was still a lot to know about the Fairy Tale home. It could prove to be an interesting night, but that was if Hook wasn't going to drown himself in rum as she seen him do when he frequented bars. It should be just a good night to relax and let loose.

Killian perked up when he heard the words drinking and dancing. Usually that meant girls dancing, and drinking, which it could get his mind off of Emma even for just a couple of hours.

"Aye, sounds like it could be fun. If they have rum I shall be there to drink it." he chuckled stealing a glance over at the blond next to him.

"I guess I am going to keep him out of trouble. I'll invite my parents when I see them. It would be nice for them to come out." Emma looked at Ruby with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad!" she flashed a toothy grin from underneath her red lips and looked down under the counter to her phone. Quickly she shot a text to her friend telling her to meet at her place and that she was bringing coffee and food.

It will work, it will be fine. They needed to see each other after all this time instead of avoiding him and putting potions in his rum.


	4. Damn Bells

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! I just wanted to know..  
I kind of want to put phoebus in he story just because..but I'll let you decide if that is a go. Hah  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

"Here." Ruby almost kicked the door open to her friends apartment. One bag held some grilled cheeses while she carried a tray of coffee. Esmeralda didn't look up from her book as she reached out her hand for the bag. A part of her was still annoyed that Killian was in the diner, but who was she to be ruler on who goes to the places she frequents. The Gypsy dug through the bag and almost ripped through the tinfoil to get to the sandwich, and Ruby couldn't help but to give a smirk and a shake of her head.

"What was he doing there?" Esmeralda asked while just picking at the cheese.

"Nothing he was just sitting here like a normal person." Ruby started, "But when Emma came in he did say about you being very suspicious and for them to check you out."

"Great just what I need, the savior and pirate on my trail. This will not end well on my part."

"Nope, most likely not, but at least you're dancing tonight. That should make you happy."

"I should put on a curse on you, ya know." Esmeralda muttered throwing the grilled cheese at the wolf.

"I'd love to see you try; with what Gypsy magic? We both know how you don't have anymore, or at least not much of it. Your magic has been gone since you went back to your troupe. You were lucky you even had a spark to make curses and potions!" Ruby couldn't help but to chuckle at her friend.

Even if she was right about her magic, Esmeralda didn't like the fact that the magic her family possessed for over hundreds of years just about ended with her. It was a big price she had to pay for the mark on her hand. If there was one thing she did treasure it was her small enchanted bells which was used when she danced. It reminded her of all the good times she had learning and being told of the myths of her people. It was moments like that where her heart would ache from missing them. Sadly she only had one bell from her family. The others she used just for dancing purposes, but the pair to her littlest one lost in the depths of time.

"Your thinking face is not that attractive." Ruby pulled her from her thoughts, "You thinking about your magic?"

"More like the little bell." she sighed, "I don't know where the pair to mine went. When I woke up in this world I only had my half..."

"You think maybe someone has it?"

"Who? I had both of them before the curse. I made sure that when I left Killian couldn't find me."

Ruby sat next to her friend wrapping her arms around her. Usually Esmeralda wouldn't let stuff get to her, but when it came to a family heirloom it was hard not to feel hurt. The Gypsy leaned her head on the Wolf and smiled. Ruby was always so warm and comforting.

"You need to get back?"

"Yeah, but I am off at 5, so you want to start drinking before the show?" Ruby chuckled getting up from the couch.

"You still inviting people?'" Esmeralda raised a brow.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ruby gave her a wink before walking out the front door leaving her friend back with her own thoughts.

Once gone, Esmeralda picked up her sandwich again and smiled taking a bite. As much as she hated the past, she did like thinking about the dances they shared, the smiles that were exchanged, and the touches that made her skin tingle every time he placed a finger on her. Killian was never a man to be far from a pretty girl, even at sea he had Milah and her after.

Without even thinking she got up and grabbed the small little bell off from her beside table. Her fingers touching the rough engravings that connected the bell to its owner. In their magic names were very powerful. When the initials of someones name was etched onto the bell with a drop of blood, that person was bound by a small spell. Esmeralda turned the bell over looking at all the initials that were etched and crossed out. It always amazed her to see the generations build up over time underneath such a small bell. Her eyes scanned it until she saw the small KJ now crossed out, but still there.

"_Here, to show you I wont run away I will bind us to my bell." Esmeralda hoped that this would help ease his mind until she could think of another plan, "My troupe uses this a lot to find one another. When a name is etched onto both bells they are bound and cannot disobey the call. The farther away I am the fainter the sound of the bell, the closer I am the louder the bell will ring. I have to answer the call or the sound wont stop ringing in my head, and the same goes for you. We are the only ones who can hear the call."_

_Killian gave her a arch of his brow and started to circle her, looking her up and down. He didn't believe it one bit. She had tried to get away about three times since she had been on the ship, but he could never deny a pretty face. The crew was growing fond of her, and he was enjoying some entertainment when she would dance or tell them stories. Even the seasickness wasn't much of a bother anymore._

"_What do I have to do?" _

"_I need a drop of blood and your name." she bit the inside of her cheek, pulling out two small bells and a miniature knife she took from one of the crew members._

_Killian nodded giving her his finger, and the Gypsy pricked his flesh and raised the bell to the wound._

"_Drop the blood and say your name."_

"_Killian Jones." he spoke and watched the blood fall down onto the metal. Esmeralda muttered something in another language and they both watched as a small 'KJ' became etched on the inside. Out of habit the Gypsy bent her lips to his wound wiping away any trace of blood and Killian couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He was taken by surprise, but he wouldn't let her know that._

"_Now you?"_

_Esmeralda nodded and watched as he took the bell and knife from her hand and repeated what she did to him. She couldn't help but to feel her heart slam against her chest. If her family knew what she was using the bells they passed down to her for, they would never forgive her. This was her last option of trust between her and the pirate._

"_Esmeralda Nader." she whispered dropping the blood onto the bell and whispered the same spell as she did with his. Before she could react, Killian bent his lips to her own wound and only used his eyes to look up at her. _

"_Returning the favor love." he gave her a wicked smile._

_The Gypsy could only give a nod before he snatched the bell from her hand and started to ring it. The sound pierced her ears since he was close by, but he could only hear a loud beautiful clang. Esmeralda closed her eyes trying to calm the sound, but she had to ring the bell for it to go away. Slowly she took the bell in her hand and rung back hearing the same beautiful clang as him. Her heart sank as she felt tears prickle her eyes. This sound was just a huge reminder on what she left behind._

"_Wow, Gypsy magic is amazing. Looks like we really caught ourselves a treasure. Who knows maybe with you we could rival the crocodile's power." Killian chuckled and walked away ringing the bell again._

Esmeralda jolted up gasping for air, one hand at her chest and the other one clenched onto the bell. She didn't realize she fell asleep, she must have fallen when she was playing with the bell. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the TV and saw she had been asleep for three hours.

That memory made her relive it all. The damn bell must have been holding some kind of memory to it, giving her the reminder on what she did. Magic always had a way of kicking her in the ass. That night was the beginning to her search for Rumple by the pirate's side. It was the first night of many that she would really do their bidding.

The Gypsy let out a deep breath tossing the little bell onto her bed and ran her fingers through her knotted hair. She needed a shower and to get ready for tonight. Before meeting up with Ruby she had to go to the tavern downstairs and meet her small troupe to practice before the show. Run it over once more. Sometimes it was the same dances, but his week was a mix. The Sailors usually went crazy no matter what they did.

Esmeralda got up grabbing the little bell fro her bed before heading into the shower. Tonight was going to go like any other night, and the day will be over. Maybe Ruby's guy would take her attention away even for a little while.


	5. Almost Time

**Thanks you once again for the follows :). Finals are almost done!  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

Ruby stood outside the diner waiting for everyone to arrive. She told them the time to be there so they could meet and go. When she got out of work she went straight to the tavern to see Esmeralda practicing with her little dance group and the pair had a drink before she left to go get ready. Her friend was trying to figure out who she was bringing, but she wasn't letting her know at all.

"I don't know if we should leave Belle alone, maybe we should only stay for the show." Ruby could hear the new mom Snow White from about 500 feet away.

"Snow, she will be fine I promise." David tried to comfort his wife.

"Is this going to be all night Swan?" she heard Hook say to Emma, which she guessed Emma just nodded since there was no response.

Ruby smirked to herself, but also felt butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. She could only imagine how mad the dancer was going to be when she was going to see Hook, and to top it all off Ruby was putting him front and center. In her mind the plan of them meeting was a lot better than what could really happen.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Ruby smiled as she saw the group come near. They all looked so nice making Ruby stand out just a little more in her red mini skirt and white tank top. Hook was the first to notice the attire and gave her a once over. If he liked what he saw on her, he was not going to know how to handle a bunch of girls in shear outfits dancing around on stage.

"I feel a bit under dressed." Emma gave Ruby a smirk,

"You look fine, lets go!" she gave the blond a smile before hooking arms with her and started to walk. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

At the tavern Esmeralda was backstage with the three other girls. Her hair was pulled into a high bun on top of her head with small curl jetting out from all sides. A shear skirt that she dyed a deep purple flowed down to the floor, with gold trim and two big slits on the side coming up pasted her thigh. She adjusted her matching colored top that showed off most of her torso. Ruby was right sometimes when it came to her outfits. The Gypsy fixed her cap sleeves and took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey pretty." Esmeralda smiled when she heard Ruby come back stage, "Usually at this point I get a call to come do your make-up."

"I'm glad you can read my mind."

Ruby walked over to the Gypsy, taking some make-up from her friends bag and started to apply. It was the usual cat eye, with golden lids and bold lips. Gets the attention every time. As she applied her face, Esmeralda couldn't help to but feel something different from the girl.

"What you nervous about?" she asked,

"What?" Ruby was caught off guard, "Nothing, why?"

"You have a stern look on your face, usually means that something is making you nervous."

"You're crazy," the Wolf smiled, "and your done. I'll see you on stage." Ruby got up pulled a little bell from her purse and smiled giving it a ring.

"I swear to god if it is you that I have to kiss...I will be slightly angry." Esmeralda laughed.

"I'll see you out there." with that she was gone and back out to the audience.

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes at her friend as she left. She knew she was lying to her, but what she was lying about she didn't know. The girl grabbed her burgundy scarf and wrapped it around her head. It was almost show time. In the distance, a familiar sounding laugh penetrated her ears making a shiver run down her spine.


	6. It's Show Time

**Thanks you once again for the follows :). Finals are almost done, and I need to finish!  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

"Where did you go love?" Killian watched as Ruby came from the back. For some reason the Wolf made him stay front and in center. Not that he minded so much considering if it meant pretty girls were going to be up and front.

"No where, I had to help a friend with make-up. Did everyone grab a bell?" Ruby asked.

Everyone nodded, holding out a small bell identical to hers. All of them except for Killian whose bell had a small red bow on the handle. That was a special one.

"Yeah, what is it for?" Emma asked

"It is part of the first dance. The dancer comes out with a scarf around her eyes. As she dances there is times when she pauses and shakes her hips to ring a bell. It is then everyone rings their bell and she dances to the person who has the bell with the red ribbon on it. I was told it was a dance her family did at weddings. It is to find the husband in a crowd. Usually they raffle off the damn bell for the night" Ruby explained, "Tonight I said I wanted it and since the owner wants to try anything to get on my good side he gave it to me."

"Okay, so what happens when the dance is over." Snow asked,

"When she is done she is usually in front of the person with the bell. It is then that the person kisses her on the lips. That's how you know she got it right. If he or she kisses her hand It means she got it wrong. Now, I will admit she has never gotten it wrong." Ruby chuckled.

"So you give Hook the bell!" Emma's voice cracked, "This girl should hope she doesn't get it right."

Hook shot the sheriff a look, but as soon as she gave him a smile he couldn't help but to let his walls come crumbing down once more. It had been a while since he felt like that for another woman.

"Swan, jealousy doesn't suit you." he smiled back.

Emma opened her mouth, but the lights went low and a soft hum of a string instrument started to play. The stage lit up, and a long leg popped out from behind the curtain. Slowly a girl in a purple and gold skirt came out, moving her body along with the music. Her hair in a high bun, and a scarf covering her eyes, letting her ears and body be the guide.

Esmeralda loved this dance, and has preformed it so many times due to it reminding her of her family. The bells were her favorite part, and even though it was a bit of a cheat since she enchanted the bell with the red ribbon so she knew where it was. The Gypsy smiled as she arched her back and moved into a position where she shook her hips making the bell on her hip chime. As soon as that happened she heard so many little ringing bells, but one sound stuck out to her, and it was right in front of her.

The green eyed girl moved her head to the direction of the sound and smiled dancing to where it was. Hook couldn't keep his eyes off the girl, and not because she was a pretty girl dancing over to him, but because the dance was familiar. Something told him he knew it because it was preformed for him and only him. His eyes scanned the girl's body wondering why he thought he knew every inch of it. Hook kept his eyes on the long scar that was on her side that continued to her back. He tilted his head as he noticed the scarf was the girl from this morning. Now he knew that he knew her from somewhere.

"_I want you to dance for me." Hook spoke, reaching out to touch the black curls of his female counterpart._

"_You watch me dance all the time." a females voice sighed_

"_I watch you dance for the mates on the ship, I have never seen you dance just for me." _

"_You need to earn it."_

"_I deal with you, I already earned it." he laughed, grabbing her by back of her head and brushed his lips on her ear as he spoke. _

The sound of the bell shoved him from a memory that he didn't think could be true. Emma looked over at Hook, wide eyed and mouth slightly gaped open as they all rang their bell. The Dancer on stage moved closer to him making her wonder what was going on in his head. A part of her felt a tad bit jealous.

Esmeralda couldn't see anything in front of her, and she hoped that this wouldn't be the day she would actually fall on her face. The dance was nearing to its end as she moved to the floor, getting closer to the sound. A familiar smell came into her direction as she go closer to her sound, which was making her heart race inside her chest. The Dancer ended the song bowing in front the person with the bell. She knew she had it right considering the charm she put on it. Esmeralda had a small amount of magic now, but it was still a bit potent.

The music was silenced as the girl bowed in front of Hook. He looked around to everyone in the tavern to see them looking at him with anticipation to see if she had gotten it right. Ruby gave him a look that told him to kiss her. The Dancer lifted her head and reached out her hand in front of her. Hook took one more look at Emma before reaching across and placing a chaste kiss on the dancer's lips.

For a moment it was like someone put his head underneath a bell and rang it, almost like a wake up call. His mind burned with the images of the girl in front of him, the charm she put on him now all going away. Hook reached for the scarf around her eyes and yanked it off, and pulled away almost falling off the seat. His head was pounding, his heart racing so fast he could feel it almost coming out from his chest. Finally after gaining his composure he looked up at the girl, all color draining from both their faces.


	7. How Could You?

**Thanks you once again for the follows :). Loving all of it I have to say.  
So far this is my favorite to write, and I will be going back to Criminal Minds. I have been itching for some Spencer Reid writing.  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

"Esmeralda..." he muttered, his voice cracking, "How..wait...I saw you this morning, I knew you looked familiar." Hook still couldn't believe it, "Where have you been." he couldn't understand how after spending so many years together he would forget her.

Esmeralda was shocked, but the kiss broke the charm she made, and everything she built up came crashing down. She didn't know how to feel. The place went silent as she looked around the front row seeing Emma, David, and Snow White who looked at her as if she had seen a ghost. Next was Ruby, who didn't even look in her direction, and the anger that started to bubble was growing.

Without hesitation Esmeralda did what she did best, she jumped off stage and tried to run. Hook didn't even blink as he reached out and grabbed the girl by the arm pulling her to face him, it was just like old times when she would run and he would always catch her. Their eyes locked, his mouth wanting to move to say something, but instead just raised his hook to the scar on her side...the scar he made a long time ago.

"I won't ask again...where have you been?" his voice was angry, and Esmeralda did the only thing that came natural to her; she headbutted him right in the nose and ran away. Instantly she regretted it and grabbed Ruby on her way out. She didn't have time to look back at everyone crowding around Hook, nor that she just really hurt her head.

Once outside she looked over at Ruby and couldn't even think on how to yell at her. Instead all she did was let out a loud piercing scream and tried to calm herself down. The night air was cooler than normal and felt wonderful on her searing skin. Ruby knew she messed up, and messed up royally. Things went a lot different in her head.

"Okay, now that I am screwed, can you tell me what was going through your mind!" Esmeralda couldn't help but to start yelling.

"I know, I messed up-"

"Messed up? No Ruby you didn't mess up, you FUCKED up."

"Oi, Love."

Both girls froze as the Pirate's voice called out to her. Slowly they turned their heads to see Killian holding a napkin to his nose and walking to them. He walked right past Ruby and grabbed Esmeralda once again, this time softly.

"You owe me an explanation." he asked sternly, "This time no headbutting or any charms. I have been trying to find you for years, and now you have been here this whole time."

Esmeralda let out a deep breath and grabbed the napkin from his nose noticing the small traces of blood on top. He should be proud of her that she did that damage, he was the one that taught her. The amount of guards whose noses she broke. Their eyes locked for a moment and he gave her a small smile,

"It's good to see you again." he muttered.

The Gypsy nodded, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over back to the tavern. Throwing a glare over her shoulder to Ruby, who stood crossing her arms with a wolf like grin. Hopefully the show would go on without her as she brought him to her little apartment. The sounds of the tavern were still going on, so she was happy that her little scene didn't mess it up too much. Esmeralda sat him down in the kitchen and went to grab some herbs from her pantry. She kept looking over her shoulder at him and noticed his eyes were drinking her it, almost undressing her as she was still in the dancing outfit. She even noticed that he was wearing modern clothes from this realm. The lather jacket suited him well.

"You danced that dance for me..." was the first thing that came to his mind, "I knew I recognized you, I just knew it from this morning that something was wrong with seeing you, how could you just leave and then take my memories away?" he asked.

Esmeralda couldn't say anything, and just pressed her lips together. It was all about the fear; the fear of seeing him and feeling exactly how she felt right now, and how nothing had changed from so long ago.

"I was around, I just thought you didn't want to see me...so I asked Ruby to slip you a little potion." she muttered. Finally she stopped her grinding and brought the paste like substance over to him. A strong smell hit him as he gave her a grimace, but she just smirked and shook her head. This was like all times when she would take care of his wounds.

"You could have let me decide on that."

"Would you have let me?"

"What do you think?" His voice was monotone, "Bloody hell, look at me Es!" Killian grabbed her arm and forced her eyes to look into his. Esmeralda held back some tears and pressed her hand on his face,

"I don't know what I was thinking, just that I needed for you to forget me, and look what happened, you found the Savior, I heard a lot about you two." she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, well it didn't last very long I can tell ya that." he muttered,

"Sorry then."

"Don't be."

"Look, hold this to your nose and let me get dressed...I promise we can talk." her voice was barely a whisper.

"You going to tell me where you been?"

"Aye, maybe if your nice I will." she gave him a smirk before getting, her hand lingering on his face as she moved away.


	8. Memories and Dumb Act

**Thanks you once again for the follows :). I am excited about this chapter!  
Once again I don't own anyone, but I guess I kinda own Esmeralda ha!  
Thank you, Thank you!  
Love and Peace  
!Hattress!**

* * *

Killian watched as her door was slightly open. He held the paste to his nose and leaned back on the chair to peek in. It was just like old times where he would catch the crew trying to look in on her and then find himself joining them. After some time he usually would have a front row, and how he did love to watch her.

"_What you flees doing?" Killian was curious to why all the crew members were pushing each other in front of his cabin door, but he soon came to realize it was because he would let the Gypsy change there since she only had a curtain, a corner and a feathered bed she started making ever since she came on the boat. He let her have that small amount of privacy, but it seems that was even taken from her._

"_Come on you roaches, leave the girl alo-" he stopped mid sentence and watched as she undressed from her dancer outfit of a long dark purple skirt and green underbust corset. Her shirt fell right off her shoulders, showing off some of her tan skin, her black unruly hair falling down her back in a tangle of knots. He heard from the crew she was running from the guards for tricking them in one of her gypsy games, just about cleaning them of their money. Good girl, she was learning quicker than he imagined. Sometimes he would hear about the crew getting cleared of their own pennies. _

"_What were you saying Captain?" one of them laughed as Killian's jaw was half open. The crew never did this when Milah was on ship, probably because she was claimed for as soon as she stepped foot on the deck, but Esmeralda was one of them. They looked at her like a member, but just a prettier member that was no ones but herself, and she made that fact very clear._

"What you thinking about?" her voice pulled him from his thoughts of his newly restored memories of her. Killian chuckled as Esmeralda came out from her room dressed in a white tank top that hugged her upper torso, and what looked like black leggings. He had seen Ruby wear them a lot when she would work, and he couldn't help but notice the way she looked in them. Modern clothing was very much a great success when it came to dressing a woman, but he did prefer her in nothing, or just her corsets.

"You on the ship." he muttered with a smile, "the crew watching you through cracked windows and half opened doors."

"Some interesting times we had." she smirked, "Kind of miss sleeping on a ship, but I only miss the times I had in your quarters. When you made me stay with the crew for those couple of years. I had to do anything to keep myself safe."

"They wouldn't have done anything to you. They were more afraid of you than anything. Gypsies at the time were considered to be rare. They didn't know how to react to you." Killian tried to look everywhere but her face. "I have to ask, were those bells we used...were they our bells?"

Esmeralda bit her lip shaking her head. The small bell was hidden in her room, and she didn't want to tell him how she didn't know where the other one was.

"Do you still have them?" he asked,

"No, I don't." she lied, "When we came to this place it was the first thing I looked for, but in the end I came up with nothing. It scared me a little to think of anyone having them. I mean I don't remember giving them to anyone..."

Hook couldn't help but to finally let himself stare at her. His eyes roaming every part of her face, all the way down to the small 'P' on her wrist. A part of him couldn't help but to smile as he put down the paste substance and reach over to touch the scared letter. It was such a cool touch feeling his fingers.

"Looking at this now makes me feel so bad for doing that to you."

"You were a different person then, and if I remember I was stealing from you." she chuckled, "And it wasn't the first time. The first time you gave me the warning, and the second time. The third time I should have known."

Esmeralda grabbed the paste again and pressed it to his nose. It felt like yesterday when she told him she was going to get food and never came back. She met up with her sisters, and the next thing she knew all she could hear was the ringing, ignoring it as he called for her. She knew she would never be able to tell him why she really left. When she got home she broke the spell that bound them together, and it felt like someone plucked a string from her chest. It made her feel so hollow, and even now it still feels that way.

"I have to tell you love, this stuff smells pretty bad." Killian couldn't help but to chuckle. The mood in the room needed to be lightened up.

"You should remember it now, I made this paste how many times when you would get hurt." she smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I never got hurt." Killian gave her a almost blank look.

"Oh yes, all those girls that clawed your back, and small wounds you would get when they caught you off guard with their knives" Esmeralda couldn't help but to give him a side smirk, "Before me I saw the girls you use to bring, and I heard the screams as they found other marks of women on you." she continued, "I'm glad my time came way after that."

"It was always your time when you were there, we were not on the same page until much later." he smirked, "I always admired you, why do you think I let you go twice? By that third time I felt you were kind of asking for it. I do have to say it was not easy keeping you there."

Esmeralda scoffed nudging him. Asking for it? Who in their right mind would be asking to be taken and made into a pirate. The Gypsy kept coming back due to him having a lot of money and food on the ship. It wasn't her fault it was easy to get on. Sadly getting off the ship was a tad bit harder.

"If that's what your ego is telling you then yes, I was asking for it." she sighed, letting a awkward silence come across them. It had been long since there eyes met and they should be bursting with questions onto what happened through the years; yet it was as if they were tip toeing on eggshells to what really happened. This was not like them at all. All the time they spent together it was natural, and this...this was not natural.

"What happened with the Savior?" she finally asked. The question was burning on her tongue since she saw her in the tavern, "You said before that you had something with her but didn't last huh?"

"We had a thing that's all." he muttered, his eyes trying not to look straight into her dark green orbs, "Her name is Emma by the way. I don't think you would like it if you kept getting called Gypsy instead of your name."

Hook felt guilty as soon as the words left his mouth. He still truly cared for Emma and it made him sick to his stomach as he looked at Esmeralda knowing that she had been in StoryBrook with the memories of them and he was blissfully with Snow Whites daughter. What made it worse was the look she gave him; as if he was a child ready to be scorn. He hadn't had that tone with her since she had been a mate on the ship.

The Gypsy clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, raising a brow at him. The Hook that snapped at her was the one she remembered long before they got together. He was frustrated, and this snappy attitude reflected it.

"Sorry, but if I am correct Captain I am not a part of your ship any longer so you don't have any say in how I address someone and if I am also correct you called me Gypsy for YEARS before we got together." Esmeralda breathed sharply out of her nose and squeezed the paste on his nose getting him to jump.

"My apologies love." he closed his eyes and muttered, "But I don't want to talk about it."

Hook didn't want to talk about him and Emma, he wanted to talk about where she went, and why she never came back. He remembered she was going to get food and the next thing he knew it was two days of ringing the bell and never hearing from her again, and then the sudden sensation of something being plucked from his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you want to talk about." Esmeralda sighed letting go of his nose and letting out a huge breath. Her eyes fell down to his hook as she touched it with her hand; the metal was cold yet she could remember every time it touched a part of her skin, and even when it made the scar on her side from a night alone. If she was correct she got it the first time they were ever alone.

"I left to go back home." she finally said, "My family found out where I was due to my uncle finding me on your ship with you. He sent my sisters to come find me, and gave me the ultimatum of coming back home to deal with the consequences or he was going to come and kill you."

Killian felt his blood boil, or at least start to simmer underneath his skin. He knew what she meant by consequences; no more magic. The blood was meant to run pure. It was rare when a Gypsy would marry someone not of their kind, but it was more accepted to find other tribes and be with them. The magic was more pure that way. Killian remembered when she would tell him the stories and lore of her family, and even spent three days taking care of him when he was sick educating him on her home. Long ago, she was just a useful tool into getting closer to killing the Crocodile. It became obvious after those three days there was more.

"You're magic was taken?" he asked.

"Not all of it. Over time it gets weaker until it's gone. That potion I gave you when you came here was probably the biggest thing I can do. There are some small spells and charms I could do, but big spells and elemental magic, no. It was gone as soon as I drank the wine when I came home."

"You didn't have to leave, I know how to defend myself in sticky situations." Killian moved his hook from her hand and placed his real one on her cheek.

Esmeralda let herself smile wide for once. It was sweet of him to think he could take on the leader of her tribe. The Gypsy shook her head and got up and went to the kitchen grabbing two shot glasses and some rum from underneath her sink. She came back and poured the shots handing one to him,

"I can tell you still care about the Sav- I mean Emma, so I am going to help you. It's not often you find someone you truly want to care about. She changed you..." Esmeralda gave him a side smirk toying with the small glass between her fingers, "If there is one thing I am good at is attraction, grabbing attention and love." she could feel a bit of her breaking off inside. That hollow piece of her just becoming more of a void, "Let's be friends." with that she raised her glass to him and took her shot feeling the spine tingling sensation run through her like ice through her veins.

Killian gave her a look and nodded. He didn't know how to react or think on how his ex lover was going to help him with his hopeful new situation, but if she was still the same Gypsy he knew from all those years ago he knew he wouldn't doubt her ability. The question was did he still want to keep going with the young blonde. The sensation when he was with Emma made him feel on top of the world, like he could change and be someone good for her and Henry. Esmeralda thinks she didn't change him, but with her he learned how to have fun, let go and be in the moment, not to be so uptight. The Gypsy taught him about other cultures and painted different picture for him. She was the reason for many of the places they ventured off to on the ship, but if she was willing to help with Emma, it couldn't hurt.

"Aye, friends." he gave her the same smile that made her want to kick herself, and downed the shot.

Under them the tavern seemed to be quiet, which could only mean the show was over. Esmeralda grabbed the empty glasses and walked over to her door opening it,

"I'll see you around Killian. The show is over, and I don't want your friends thinking I killed you or something." she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

The Pirate got up and nodded,moving past her and out the door, "Glad I finally found you." he chuckled, "Thanks for the drink, and you know I'll be seeing you around." he pressed his lips together and turned around.

As soon as Esmeralda shut the door she couldn't do anything. She just told someone that she loved she would help him get another woman. Could she act any more stupid? Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, and without even looking she answered,

"Where are you?"

"At your door. You still mad?" Ruby asked,

"No, come in."

Esmeralda heard the door open and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Ruby always let herself in ever since they became friends.

"I told him I'd help him get the girl." The Gypsy bit the inside of her cheek, "That was dumb huh?"

Ruby gripped onto her a bit tighter and let out a deep breath. She knew her friend, but this was a bit of a surprise. The Wolf thought that they would have made up, maybe try again with each other. She didn't think that she would give up on him once he knew.

"Yes, it was stupid but I know you, and I shouldn't be too shocked."

Esmeralda smirked, shaking herself out from Ruby's grip and laughed to herself. This was dumb, but it could be a way to get over it.

"I'm hungry, you want something?" Esmeralda asked and Ruby nodded, she was going to cook to avoid everything.

The Gypsy knew she was dumb, very dumb, but she couldn't take the thought of her wanting someone and not getting anything back. It was hard enough that she had the memories. Maybe by helping she would find her own kind of peace.


End file.
